1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric bending endoscope whose bending section that adjoins a distal section of an insertion unit thereof is bent using a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, endoscopes have been widely utilized. The endoscope has an elongated insertion unit thereof inserted into a body cavity, whereby an intracavitary organ or the like can be observed or, if necessary, various kinds of cures or treatments can be performed using a treatment instrument passed through a treatment instrument channel. Moreover, in the field of industries, the endoscope has the elongated insertion unit thereof inserted into a boiler, a turbine, an engine, a chemical plant, or the like for the purpose of observing or inspecting the internal flaws or corrosion.
The endoscope has a bending section, which can be bent freely, formed at the proximal side of a distal section of the elongated insertion unit. The endoscope has a bending operation input unit such as a bending operation lever or a joystick, or the like formed on an operating unit thereof. The bending operation input unit is handled in order to instruct or input a position to which the bending section is bent or a bending speed as a magnitude of bending. The endoscope has bending operation wires thereof mechanically drawn or released according to the instructed or input magnitude of bending. Consequently, the bending section is bent.